digivolutions_digimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raremon
This beautiful, beautiful thing is not only another of the "failure" evolutions, but the very largest and most "serious" of them. No toilet humor this time; just a gargantuan, terrifying abomination of diginature. As we've mentioned before, there was a time when cybernetic digimon were almost exclusively perfect-level evolutions, the idea being that they were a powerful but unnatural extension of the adult stage and that it took quite a bit of evolutionary power to stabilize such a dangerous form. You can probably begin to guess what's wrong with Raremon. As an adult-level Digimon, Raremon represents a child-level attempting to rush its evolution into something more like Metalgreymon and failing about as hard as that can fail. Categorized as an undead rather than cybernetic Digimon, this crawling heap is said to be completely mindless and perpetually decomposing, unnaturally held together and animated by its barely-functioning cybernetic components! Not to be mistaken for an amorphous slime or sludge-based creature, Raremon is more like a solid but very squishy, blubbery, soggy corpse, similar to what a cryptozoologist would refer to as a globster, and in fact, many of Raremon's possible evolutions are sea creatures ranging from an actual whale to the cthulhu we reviewed a ways back! Obviously, the thing smells just awful, and its primary attack is known as the "Breath of Decay," a slightly misleading name for what consists of Raremon just plain vomiting an avalanche of green acid. In both design and concept, Raremon seems to remix aspects of several other blobby, nasty wads from Japanese media. Hedorah, from Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster, is the most obvious, with Raremon almost getting the name "Hedoromon" in the original virtual pet release. The rotting God Warrior from Nausicaa is another clear inspiration, and the many bits and bobs and circuit-like patterns in Raremon's mushy hide seem to come straight from the mutated Tetsuo in Akira's climactic scenes. Despite these direct references however, Raremon always felt to me like a truly original and worthy new entry in the hallowed tradition of these Horrible Heaps. A quality mashup, and I think the one thing tying it all together and really setting it apart is just those damn eyes. The visual effect of those tiny, lidless, too-human eyeballs surrounded by misshapen patches of scrap metal is FAR too cool, and especially far too cool when they're crudely stapled to this particular pile of carrion above that particular, horrible, gaping maw. As simplistic as it is, Raremon's face is immediately distinct from any other monster I can think of, and it perfectly communicates the kind of brainless, ghastly mistake of evolution that we're supposed to be looking at. Raremon's anime roles have been sparse, but its first appearance in Adventure is well remembered by fans for the frightening tone of its battle with Kabuterimon, even dragging the beetle underwater to slowly drown it. Later, after more sporadic and minor parts in other anime series, Raremon would appear in Digimon Fusion or Xros Wars as an entire horde of mindless, data-hungry zombies! These unfortunately still only appear for around a minute of the episode, but in this continuity, they're simply what's left when any regular Digimon is drained of too much data, and oddly enough, aren't a whole lot larger than a person this time. This is actually somewhat similar to Raremon's role in the first and last Digimon MMORPG, "Digimon Battle Online." Surprisingly, all other failure evolutions were oddly excluded from this title - even classic Numemon! - but any Digimon in the entire game, of any unevolved level, could screw up into a "level-less" Raremon! I really like the idea of the failures as something completely outside the usual evolutionary stages, and it's too bad it wasn't implemented elsewhere in the canon. Digivolves from * Gazimon or # DemiDevimon # Floramon # Gizamon # Goblimon # Salamon # Syakomon Digivolves to * ? or # BlackKingNumemon # Divermon # ExTyrannomon # SkullSatamon Category:Champion Category:Dark Category:Zurumon